If I Ever Lose You
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: One phone call. One fight. One car. How he wished he could tell her how much he loved her. " Everybody in his life had abandoned him. His father, his mother... Now, it was Musa's turn to abandon him, to give him up. "


**IF I EVER LOSE YOU**

 **A/N : I suggest you listen to sad songs while reading this story, here's a few one :**

 **\- All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran**

 **\- Not About Angels - Birdy**

 **\- Stay - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

 **\- Someone Like You - Adele**

 **\- Impossible - James Arthur**

 **-When I was Your Man - Bruno Mars**

 **\- Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aiguilera**

 **\- All I Want - Kodaline**

 **Or any sad song you like :-)**

 **I do not own Winx Club.**

It was a sunny day in the city of Magix, yet we couldn't say it was an happy day.

The birds were twitting happily, there were some white clouds in the sky and there was a light breeze. No one could have foreseen that something like that would have happened.

Riven was in his dorm with the guys. At that moment, Timmy was on the computer and Brandon was reading a book. Sky was lifting weight, while Helia was drawing something in his notebook.

Nabu was, as for him, practicing his magic. He made appeared a few purple bubbles and popped them.

Riven was on the couch, reading a survival book he picked out of the library school. It had been a very bad day for him.

First, he had got detention from Codatorta, because he hadn't shown up on time for his training. Then, he had had a very big fight with his four-years girlfriend, Musa. It wasn't like any other fight they usually had, where they would yell at each other and then apologized a few hours later. No, this time, it was serious. It all began with a phone call, she had called him early this morning to have a little chat. She had told him about her classes, her trainings, and finally the topic had reached her friend guy, Jared. He knew the boy had a crush on her two years ago, he wasn't stupid. Even though Musa didn't want to go out with him, she still wanted to be friend with him. So the more the years passed, the more they became close. So on the phone, Musa kept talking about this dweeb, and this irritated Riven.

" He took me to this new place, it was awesome ! We -"

" Oh shut up, please. "

Didn't she see that annoyed him to know that his own girfriend had more fun with another guy ? Didn't she know him ? It was already difficult enough to control his jealousy in usual, so if she kept rubbing it in his face, it wouldn't help.

" Excuse me ? " he could hear shock in her voice.

" You heard me well. Could you please stop talking about your little friend ? "

" And why ? Am I bothering you ? " she said bitterly.

" Well actually yes, you're bothering me. I don't give a damn shit about your Jared. "

" At least he is nice, if we compare him to you ! "

" Fine then ! Go with him, I really don't care. You've got my blessing. Since you seem to be _so_ happy with him. "

He knew he shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have gone this far. She loudly gasped, as if she didn't have anymore air to breathe.

" How can you say that ? Do you insinuate that I love him ? "

" Well it seems that yes, you do love him ! You're always talking about him, Jared this, Jared that. And what about me ? "

" Stop telling such… Such bullshit Riven ! " she was yelling very loud.

" Oh so now I am telling bullshit ! That's lovely Musa. I really appreciate it. May as well say our goodbyes once and for all. " he said defiantly.

Now, he couldn't come back.

" It is really what you want ? A break-up ? "

" Maybe that will do us good… "

He heard a sob at the other end, that broke his heart, but he wouldn't admit it.

" Okay then. If it's really what you want … Goodbye Riven. "

And she hung up, like that.

Now Riven was left with a broken heart, but he could only blame himself. Well, almost. He did go too far, telling her to shut up and all, but she had it coming. And because of his stupid ego, he woldn't apologize for his mistakes.

He wanted to scream, to cry, but no, he wouldn't allow himself to.

He felt like he had lost the most precious thing in his life, the only thing he had truly loved.

So that was what made his day a very bad day. Nothing could make this worse. Little did he know…

A few hours later, a phone rang in the boys' dorm.

Recognizing his ringtone, Brandon took his cellphone and answered.

" Stella ?... What ?... Stella calm down, tell me what happened… Oh my god… Yes, we will be there. I love you. "

All of the guys had stopped what they were doing and watched him. He had a sad expression on his face. He seemed… Sorry ?

" What happened ,dude ? " Sky asked. He put his weights down on the floor.

Brandon was silent for a moment and everyone looked at him with an inquiring look. He then moved his look down at Riven.

" Man I'm sorry… "

" What ? What's going on ? "

He wasn't understanding what was going on. Why was Brandon so nice with him ? Okay it's in his habits, but still.

" It's Musa. She had an accident. She got hit by a car… "

" What ? " he mostly said than asked, but the boys barely caught it.

Suddenly, everything went dull for the magenta haired specialist. He saw his friend's lips move, but he couldn't make out what he was actually saying.

Musa… Car… Accident… Hit… Musa…

" -ven ? "

" Ri -"

He felt his heart sank even more than earlier.

" Riven ? "

He jerked his head up and looked at the brunette.

" The girls are at the hospital right now. Come on we're going. "

He nodded, walked down the corridors of the school and headed towards Magix Hospital.

The ride was in a blur, and when they arrived there, it was like everything was in slow motion. He saw all the people and the emergency doctors ran passed him, screaming words he didn't even hear. Stretcher were being pushed in all the directions, carrying men and women who were screaming in agony.

He looked around, in a foolish attempt to see if she was here.

Seeing nobody, he ran to the reception desk.

" I want to see Musa Montgomery, she had an accident and- " he didn't have the time to finish his sentence because the girls ran towards them. All of them were crying, they had tears stripping down their face and their make up was totally ruined.

" How is she ? Is she awake ? Is she… " the words he wanted to say but coudn't were left hanging in the air, like a taboo.

" No Riven, she is not awake. The doctors said she is in a kind of coma. " Layla spoke up first, she was the only one who had been able to speak.

" Will- Will she wake up ? " his voice was shaking, he knew but he didn't bother to hide it.

" We don't know… " Stella cried on Brandon's shoulders harder, if it was possible.

* * *

Later this day, Riven was in Musa's room. He had been there for two hours, had been sitting on the same uncomfortable chair for two hours, and had been watching her for two hours. He couldn't believe it, he still had a hard time letting the previous events sink in. How did this happen ? Yet, he knew perfectly how _this_ happened. Stella told him everything…

She told him she was in tears after their phone call. She was mad and sad, so, to comfort her, her friends insisted to go out. She didn't want at first, prefering to stay in her room, but since there was no school and her friends were so stubborn, they went to Magix.

They went shopping, but all of this didn't help comfort Musa, she was still sad, so the girls decided to go eat something.

Their favourite little café was across the road, all of the girls crossed it, except Musa. Stella told him she thought she was following, but no, she wasn't. Musa was so devasted that she didn't see the car coming. She didn't hear it. She certainly must have feel it.

Riven couldn't help but think that if he hadn't said those things, she wouldn't be like that right now. If he had managed to control his damn jealousy, she would be talking to her friends, to him.

Because of his ego, because of him, he had maybe lost the most precious thing in his eyes.

Now, she was in a bed hospital, in a gown only the hospital gave. Tubes were coming out of her nose and wrists, the beeping of the monitor being the only thing that could be heard.

She had cuts everywhere, on her arms, legs and even on her stomach, but only one disturbed him the most. It was on her forehead and it was really big. She had six sutures, from the top to the corner of her right eye.

He remembered her saying she hated scars, declaring it only made her even uglier. He had replied that she was beautiful, no matter what, that she would always be beautiful to him.

Looking at her, he wondered how much she loved him. Maybe a lot. Maybe not anymore. But certainly not as much as him. He knew he should show her how much he loved her, how much he cared about her.

There was something in the way she moved that made him feel so weird, so… in love.

He remembered the first time they had met, he had never seen a girl with so much grace, yet she was not like her friends, she didn't care how she looked, if she was feeling good in her jeans, then it was okay.

A little smile cracked on his lips. That was what he loved so much about her , she wasn't like the others. She always supported him, always _believed_ in him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening, revealing Flora.

" Riven ? Don't you want to eat something ? You've been here for hours. I can replace you if you want… "

" No I'm fine. Thank you Flora. "

" I know it's hard, but don't worry… I am pretty sure she will wake up soon, she's strong. "

He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. There was silence between them and Flora left the room.

A little tear escaped his eye and went rolling down his cheek.

Everywhere he looked, he would see something that reminded him of her. If he saw a flower, he would immediatly think of her, and how much she liked to pick them up. If he heard someone sing or a song on the radio, he would think of how beautiful her voice sounded.

He knew it was really dangerous to become attached to someone, because once they were gone, it was over, they left you with an empty and broken heart.

Everybody in his life had abandoned him. When his father learnt her mother was pregnant, he left her to take care of him.

Taking care of a baby alone was too much for her, therefore she had abandoned him at a very young age and he had ended up in an orphanage.

It was not the palace life, but he had grew to like it with the years.

One day, he had been accused of something serious he didn't do and, once again, he had ended up somewhere he didn't deserved to be, in the streets, the orphanage considering he was old enough to take care of himself.

Now, it was Musa's turn to abandon him, to give him up.

* * *

Everytime since that day, he returned to visit her. He would look at her, talk to her as if she was awake, as if nothing had changed.

It had been three months since the accident. In her room, many bunches of flowers were here and there. A balloon with « Get Well Soon » was flotting in one side of the room, tied down by a chair.

One day, he had been talking to her, telling her what had changed ever since then.

" Stella is always talking about her clothes, Flora climbed a tree and fell, but don't you worry, she's fine, just a broken arm… Bloom, Tecna and Laya signed up for this new dance club… They say 'hi' to you and hope you will wake up soon… " His voice broke at the end, he couldn't take it anymore.

" Musa please, wake up, I beg you. I can't stand to see you like this ! Iove you so much, do you hear me ? I love you ! " he yelled.

" I'm very aware I don't say it enough, but I do, I really do. You mean so much to me. You're my reason to live… I know it sounds cheesy. Remember when we used to make fun of those cheesy couples ? " he chuckled like a crazy man.

" What I said that day was not true, I don't want to say goodbye to you, I don't want to ever let you go… Please wake up… "

He was now crying, his head on her stomach, clutching the sheets of the bed with his hands. He gritted his teeth, letting all the tears he tried to keep escape his eyes. After he calmed down, the beeping of the monitory came back to his ears, as if he was emerging from the water.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

He raised his head to see what was going on, and noticed her fingers were moving. Was it possible ? Was she…?

He took her small hand in his and pressed it a little.

" Musa… " he tried to speak to see if she was reacting to his voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and finally looked at him.

" Riven… ? " You could hear tiredness in her voice.

He stayed silent for a moment, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

" Oh my god, you're awake… You're awake ! " he said it louder than the first time, happiness finally coming back to him.

She sat up in her bed, helding her head with her right hand.

" What happened ? I don't remember anything, except for… " she trailed off.

" I-I… Y-You had an accident that day, you've been in a coma for three months Muse… "

" Three months ? Wow… Well, I've always been a big sleeper after all. " she joked.

Riven laughed a bit, and then harder, until he was wiping tears of joy away.

" I am so happy you're awake, you have no idea. You really scared us … You scared me… I thought I had lost you for good. " he whispered.

" I wanted to say I love you before I go. " she softly said, smiling at him.

He put his head down on her stomach and smiled. He felt it go up and down by the rythm of her breathing, and that confirmed him that wasn't a dream or neither an hallucination, it was real, she was awake.

She put her hands on his head and stroked his hair gently. They stayed like this for awhile, both happy to be with each other, even though they weren't quite sure where they stood as a couple.

* * *

A few days later, after a lot of visits from her friends, where they had talked and laughed for hours, as if nothing had happened, Musa was finally able to leave the hospital.

Riven came to pick her up and drive her home.

" Oh boy, look at this scar, I look horrible. " she was looking at herself in the mirror of Riven's car.

" You look beautiful Muse. "

An akward silence followed the short conversation until Riven spoke.

" Look Musa, I don't know if you will ever forgive me for what I said to you, but I want you to know that I didn't mean them. I love you like crazy and- "

" I forgive you Riven, besides you shouldn't apologize. "

By now, he had stopped the car. They were in the forest that lead to Alfea. He got out of the car and went by a tree. Musa followed him, confused.

" What's wrong ? " she asked.

" I-I " he sighed and continued. " If I had been able to control my damn jealousy, you wouldn't have been hit by a car, you wouldn't have this scar that you hate and you -"

" Riven ! Stop it, you're giving me a headache. First, it is not your fault what happened, you weren't driving this car, and second, the scar will leave, I don't worry about it. "

" I'm sorry for what I said this day, if you have fun with Jared it's okay, all I want for you is to be happy, I love you Musa, I don't want to lose you. "

" Like I said, you don't have to apologize. I understand why you reacted that way, even though I would have liked that you told me it in another way, but to be honest, I would have reacted the same, if not more. I know it's hard for you and what I did didn't help, I agree. "

He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. He looked at her deep blue eyes and smiled.

" I love you Riven, you won't lose me because I am not going anywhere unless you come with me. "

He bent down to kiss her, put all his love in this kiss and she for sure felt it. When they parted, he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Yes, it was dangerous to become attached to someone, because once they were gone, they left you with an empty and broken heart, but how amazing it felt to know that the person we loved, loved you back.

Becoming attached to someone gave you the chance to make new and incredible memories, that you would cherish for the rest of your life, no matter what.

 ** _The End_**

 **A/N : Tell what you thought of it and review please ;-) Thanks for reading**


End file.
